Commissary Adventure
by Anime-Addict-no-1
Summary: Prussia and Miku go to the commissary to get some stuff for a recipe. It doesn't turn out like a normal trip. No pairings. Just a story that I wanted to post. Fail summary.


A/N: TRUE STORY btw. Yeah, a friend and I got lost in our TINY commissary looking for corn starch and baking powder, I mean, if you look at our commissary, THAT THING IS TINY! In the story I was Miku and a friend was Prussia because she is awesome!

* * *

It was like any normal trip to the commissary, but it didn't turn out like one. Prussia and Miku met up at Miku's house ready to go commissary, but as Miku grabbed her bag everything went wrong. As the two friends walked the long and tiresome road to the commissary they chatted away at each other, laughing and having a grand time. Then, as the two neared the commissary, they each reached for their ID card. That's when Miku realized the terrible truth. She had forgotten her wallet at home! Her mom had asked her about her wallet not 5 minutes before Prussia had come and yet she had left it on her dresser in her room.

The two decided to take a journey back to Miku's house in order to retrieve her wallet. As they neared a crosswalk, Miku tried to push Prussia across to hurry and cross the road. What she didn't know was that there were two cars nearing the same crosswalk. Prussia hurried back to the safety of the sidewalk. "You tried to kill me," Prussia wailed at Miku," and here I thought you loved me!" Miku was frantic, she had not seen the cars coming, she swore she hadn't! Yet here was Prussia accusing her of trying to kill her by pushing her out into the road. The two burst out laughing once they reached the other side of the road. Soon Miku had called her mom and told her they were on their way home to pick up her wallet. Then Prussia had an idea. She wanted to trick Miku's mom into thinking that they were at a club or something like that. But, of course, Miku wasn't going to let her go through with it. When the two friends finally made it to Miku's house, Miku left Prussia downstairs while she went and grabbed her wallet. When she came down SHE had an idea to show Prussia how much she loved her. She tried to hit her with the door on the way out. But that plan failed. Prussia, being the ninja she was, moved swiftly out of the way as a fast-moving door was suddenly swung out. Then, after confessing her evil plan, Miku and Prussia left for, once again, the long and tiresome journey to the commissary. When they reached the commissary Miku pulled out her wallet and brought out her ID, but now Prussia can't find hers! "There it is," she sighed with relief. They entered the store and automatically went to work.

They soon found some orange juice. "OH MY GOD! The lid looks so cool!" Prussia exclaimed. "Miku, doesn't the orange juice look so AWESOME!?" Prussia, for the longest time EVER, fan-girled over the orange juice and some weird egg thing that could make scrambled eggs by just putting the egg inside, shaking it up (ohmai), and putting it on a pan to cook it. Prussia finally pried away from the "awesome" orange juice and egg thingy, and they went looking for the things they needed. They went by the list grabbing all the ingredients that were needed.

After picking up some sugar from aisle 2, they needed to find corn starch. Oddly enough, both of them felt as though the corn starch was in the same aisle as they were. They searched that aisle, and then moved on to the next, and the next, and so on. They were in the soap aisle when Prussia said, "Miku, I'm sure the corn starch isn't here" "WE'RE STILL GONNA LOOK ANYWAY, OK?!," Miku screamed at Prussia. "Fine, fine," Prussia said backing off. Soon they had looked through the entire store. "Let's go through again!," Miku said energetically. They started with aisle 1. Sure enough, the corn starch was at the end. "I think we thought the corn starch was in aisle 2 because it was just over the side," Miku explained to Prussia. "That makes sense," Prussia replied with a shrug. "If you have feeling something is in the same aisle as you, then it must be near." They then started looking for the baking powder, the last item on the list.

They were already lost in the commissary for half an hour looking for the corn starch, now they were lost in the commissary looking for baking powder. Great, just great! How do you get lost in the commissary, the same one you used for as long as you had been there? IT MADE NO SENSE! Then again, with the two we're talking about, anything is possible. Prussia and Miku looked many minutes for the baking powder they so clearly could not find, both refusing to ask for help from anybody. But did they give up? Yes they did. Miku ended up calling her mom to ask where the baking powder was. "It's across from the milk," her mom said, which, ironically, was in the 1st aisle. The two friends found themselves in front of the corn starch, staring at a can with an Indian, while Miku's mom read off the list of things they needed to get. That's when Miku realized, "Wait a minute. There're words on it." She read the words on the can, **_Baking Powder_**... Miku automatically face palmed herself mentally and grabbed the can and put it in their basket. Prussia started freaking out, "Wait, that's the baking powder?! I've been staring at it this whole time!" Both of them started freaking out and laughing in the middle of the aisle.

They paid and left the commissary. The minute they stepped out Prussia screamed. "I told you I would scream the minute we got out of there," she told Miku. They walked to Miku's house and parted ways, Miku to her house and Prussia to hers. None of them would ever forget that day.

The End!

* * *

A/N: Yes, it is true. We were fangirling over the lid to orange juice. BUT IT LOOKED SO AWESOME. MY MOM WAS FANGIRLING OVER IT WHEN SHE FIRST SAW IT! IT'S JUST THAT AWESOME TO MAKE A NON-FANGIRL FANGIRL OVER THE LID TO ORANGE JUICE. Yea, it might be OOC but this is really what happened and I didn't want to change anything so sorry!


End file.
